criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Checkmate
Checkmate is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eighty-fifth case overall. It takes place in the Century Mile district of Concordia. Plot Upon Evie's urging, Isaac and the player went to the movie set before the World Exhibition opened. There, they found the body of Casper Rove, Isaac's friend and the youngest chess master in the world, shot in the heart. During the investigation, Isaac and the player had to stop Mayor Cornelius Castletown from opening the World Exhibition. Later, inventor Celine Georges demanded that the Squad return her propulsion device (the murder weapon) to her. The team then gathered enough evidence to arrest chess master Bron Sklar for the murder. After denying involvement, Bron admitted to the murder. Bron was jealous of his student's success and wanted to play against Celine's chess-playing automaton, so he threatened Casper. Angry at Casper's taunting, Bron shot his heart with a bishop using the propulsion device. Judge Takakura then sentenced him to 25 years in prison. After the trial, Mayor Castletown officially opened the Exhibition. After the opening, Charlie and the player found a film reel displaying all the inventors and inventions in the Exhibition. They then gave it to Katherine Woolf, who had asked for it in the first place. Meanwhile, Isaac and the player helped Celine fix her automaton. Maddie and the player convinced Isaac to play against the automaton after Celine's request. After finding his gris-gris, Isaac played and won against the automaton. The team then prepared for the next day of the Exhibition with the theme of transportation, where Orville West would be unveiling his Steampack. Summary Victim *'Casper Rove' (shot through the heart) Murder Weapon *'Propulsion Device' Killer *'Bron Sklar' Suspects CGeorgesProfMOTP.png|Celine Georges SSparkProfMOTP.png|Stanley Spark CEckhardtProfMOTP.png|Colette Eckhardt BSklarProfMOTP.png|Bron Sklar JJenkinsProfMOTP.png|Jude Jenkins Quasi-suspect(s) KWoolfProf3MOTP.png|Katherine Woolf IBontempsProfMOTP.png|Isaac Bontemps Killer's Profile *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer knows physics. *The killer has hearing loss. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears a pocket watch. Crime Scenes Checkmate_(Slider).jpg|Movie Set MOTPCase185-CS-2.png|Movie Stage MOTPCase185-CS-3.png|Automaton Booth MOTPCase185-CS-4.png|Automaton Stall MOTPCase185-CS-5.png|Exhibition Entrance MOTPCase185-CS-6.png|Direction Panel Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Metal Pieces, Bloody Paper, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Casper Rove) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Patent Plaque; New Suspect: Celine Georges) *Ask Celine Georges why her patent was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Patent Plaque unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Automaton Booth) *Investigate Automaton Booth. (Prerequisite: Celine interrogated; Clues: Message Logo, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Logo. (Result: Stanley Spark's Logo; New Suspect: Stanley Spark) *Question Stanley Spark about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Stanley Spark's Logo identified) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Colette Eckhardt) *Ask Colette Eckhardt about her note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo found) *Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Formula) *Analyze Formula. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows physics) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks espresso) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Exhibition Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Crate, Torn Poster) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Propulsion Device; Attribute: The killer has hearing loss; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Automaton Stall) *Investigate Automaton Stall. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Clues: Steel Cylinder, Locked Journal, Child's Drawing) *Examine Steel Cylinder. (Result: Dark Powder) *Examine Dark Powder. (Result: Espresso; Profile updated: Celine drinks espresso) *Interrogate Miss Georges about the metal cylinder. (Prerequisite: Espresso identified under microscope; Profile updated: Celine knows physics and has hearing loss) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Chess Moves) *Ask Miss Eckhardt about the chess journal. (Prerequisite: Journal unlocked; Profiles updated: Bron drinks espresso, Colette drinks espresso and has hearing loss) *Examine Child's Drawing. (Result: Drawing of the Victim; New Suspect: Jude Jenkins) *Question Jude Jenkins about his friendship. (Prerequisite: Drawing of the Victim unraveled) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Bron Poster; New Suspect: Bron Sklar) *Ask Bron Sklar about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bron Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Bron knows physics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Movie Stage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper, Safe, Film Equipment) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Bron's Message) *Question Mr Sklar about his note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Bron's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Bron has hearing loss) *Examine Safe. (Result: Coded Message) *Examine Coded Message. (Result: Set of Numbers) *Analyze Set of Numbers. (09:00:00) *Ask Mr Spark why he cancelled his wager against the victim. (Prerequisite: Set of Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Stanley drinks espresso, knows physics and has hearing loss) *Examine Film Equipment. (Result: Cap) *Ask Jude why he was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Cap found) *Investigate Direction Panel. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chess Set, Trash Can) *Examine Chess Set. (Result: Dark Substance) *Analyze Dark Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Metallic Circle) *Analyze Metallic Circle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pocket watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gears of Change (2/6). (No stars) The Gears of Change (2/6) *Ask Katherine Woolf why she needs our help. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change) *Investigate Movie Set. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clue: Locked Trunk) *Examine Locked Trunk. (Result: Film Reel) *Analyze Film Reel. (03:00:00) *Tell Katherine that the film reel has been found. (Prerequisite: Film Reel analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Miss Georges how we can help her. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change) *Investigate Automaton Booth. (Prerequisite: Celine interrogated; Clue: Broken Gear) *Examine Broken Gear. (Result: Automaton Part) *Give Miss Georges the reassembled part. (Prerequisite: Automaton Part unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Convince Bontemps to play the Chessmaton. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Gear Necklace) *Investigate Direction Panel. (Prerequisite: Isaac interrogated; Clue: Canvas Bag) *Examine Canvas Bag. (Result: Gris-Gris) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case title comes from the chess move where the player's king is in the line of attack with no possible way to escape, losing the game. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In Chapter 3, The Immortal Game, Isaac Newton and Sir William Jones are mentioned. *In Deadeye, Judge Powell mentions the murder of this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Century Mile